


Incorrect Gotham Quotes

by lord_garbage



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/F, Fanart, Gen, Gifset, M/M, Screenshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lord_garbage/pseuds/lord_garbage
Summary: A collection of incorrect quotes and conversations. M-rated for a few posts with adult themes.Update:▪Chapter 22.Jim/Oswald. Gif/image sets.▪Chapter 23.Oswald/Ed. Gif/image sets.▪Chapter 24.Various. 2x Oswald, 1x Jerome, 1x Jeremiah. Image sets.





	1. Index

**Author's Note:**

> Flagged as complete for now. If possible, I will try to update every few months.
> 
> For new content, check out [my Tumblr](https://lord-garbage.tumblr.com/).

**Chapters without pairings:** 6   
**Chapters with various characters and/or pairings:** 6, 10, 14, 18, 21, 24  
  
**Chapters with:**

  * **Jim/Oswald:** 2, 3, 4, 5, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 13, 16, 17, 18 (implied), 19, 22
  * **Jim/Harvey:** 4, 7, 10, 12, 15, 21
  * **Oswald/Ed:** 10, 11, 18, 20, 23
  * **Oswald/Victor:** 14, 18, 19 (implied)
  * **Lee/Barbara:** 14, 21



 

 **[Chapter 02.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988660/chapters/27120915) ** Jim/Oswald Soulmate AU Pt. 1. Gifsets  
**  
**[Chapter 03.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988660/chapters/27175428)**** Jim/Oswald Soulmate AU Pt. 2. Gifsets.

 **[Chapter 04.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988660/chapters/27222165) ** 4x Jim/Harvey, 1x Jim/Oswald. Gif/image sets. 

[ **Chapter 05.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988660/chapters/27700977) Jim/Oswald. Gifsets.

 **[Chapter 06.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988660/chapters/27823641) ** Various characters  & Dad Jokes. Image sets.

 **[Chapter 07.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988660/chapters/28026999)** 4x Jim/Oswald, 1x Jim/Harvey. Gifsets.

 **[Chapter 08.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988660/chapters/28027287) ** 5x Jim/Oswald, 1x Oswald, 1x Jim/Barbara. Image sets.  
  
[**Chapter 09.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988660/chapters/28690812) Jim/Oswald & Matchmaker!Bruce. Gifsets.

 **[Chapter 10.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988660/chapters/29127438)** Various characters. 2x Jim/Oswald  & Jim/Harvey, 1x Oswald/Ed etc. Image sets.  
  
**[Chapter 11.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988660/chapters/29396829)** 3x Jim/Oswald, 1x Oswald/Ed. Gif/image sets.

 **[Chapter 12.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988660/chapters/29841735)** Jim/Harvey. Gif/image sets.

 **[Chapter 13.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988660/chapters/29843016)** Jim/Oswald. Gif/image sets.

 **[Chapter 14.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988660/chapters/29843820)** Various characters. 1x Oswald  & Martin, 1x Oswald/Victor, 1x Lee/Barbara etc. Gif/image sets.

 **[Chapter 15.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988660/chapters/32365755)**  Jim/Harvey. Gif/image sets.  
  
**[Chapter 16.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988660/chapters/32432580) ** Jim/Oswald. Gif/image sets.  
  
**[Chapter 17.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988660/chapters/32433573)** Jim/Oswald Party!AU. Gifsets.  
  
**[Chapter 18.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988660/chapters/32585088)**  Various characters. 4x Os/Victor, 3x Sofia, 2x Os/Ed etc. Gif/image sets.

 **[Chapter 19.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988660/chapters/35036621)**  Jim/Oswald. Image sets.  
  
**[Chapter 20.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988660/chapters/35036639)**  Oswald/Ed. Gif/image sets.  
  
**[Chapter 21.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988660/chapters/35047061)**  Various characters. 4x Jim/Harvey, 2x Lee/Babs, 3x Ed. Gif/image sets.

 **[Chapter 22.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988660/chapters/37750874)**  Jim/Oswald. Gif/image sets.  
  
 **[Chapter 23.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988660/chapters/37750889)**  Oswald/Ed. Gif/image sets.  
  
 **[Chapter 24.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988660/chapters/37750925)** Various. 2x Oswald, 1x Jerome, 1x Jeremiah, 1x Ed. Image sets.


	2. Index

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has their soulmate's first words to them written on their wrist. Oswald always wondered how he could end up with something as awful as _Drop the bat!_ Then Jim Gordon walked into his life. 
> 
> That's why Oswald makes his deal with Falcone with the hope that his soulmate will spare his life. The thing is: Jim doesn’t believe in destiny.

    

    

    

    

 

    

    

 

    

    

    

    

    

   

    

    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [On Tumblr](https://lord-garbage.tumblr.com/tagged/ftly-universe).


	3. Soulmates II

    

    

    

    

    

 

    

    

    

    

    

    

    

    

    

    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [On Tumblr](https://lord-garbage.tumblr.com/tagged/ftly-universe). 
> 
> If you find yourself starving for new Gobblepot content, may I suggest giving my friend’s story [You Don't Own Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11999361/chapters/27149355) a try? 
> 
> DarkwingedAngel999 is one of the main reasons why I’m in this fandom and he deserves all the good things. <3


	4. Gordlock and Gobblepot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Works inspired by _BoJack Horseman_ , in celebration of the S4 release. Angst.

   

    

 

 ****

****

 

****

****

 

*****

 

****

****

****


	5. 4x01: Pax Penguina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silly stuff inspired by 4x01.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. loosely inspired by [this one-shot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250412/chapters/27595317) by falsteloj (mea culpa!)  
> 3\. Bridesmaids

    

    

    

    

    

 

* * *

 

    

    

    

 

* * *

 

    

    

 

 

 

    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [On Tumblr.](https://lord-garbage.tumblr.com/tagged/my-gifsets)


	6. Gotham Characters Tell Dad Jokes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by 4x01 and 4x02.

    

    

 

 

    

    

    

 

 

    

    

 

 

    

    

 

 

    

    

    

 

 

    

    

 

 

    

    

 

 

    

    

 

 

    

    

 

 

    

    

 

 

    

    

 

 

    

    

 

 

    

    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [On Tumblr.](https://lord-garbage.tumblr.com/tagged/gotham-dad-jokes) (Note: Not all of these were posted.)


	7. Gobblepot and Gordlock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3\. Keeping Up With The Kardashians  
> 4\. The X-Files

    

    

 

*

 

****

****

****

 

 

****

****

****

 

*****

 

****

****

 

*****

 

for **thekeyholder:**

 

    

    

****

    

    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [On Tumblr.](https://lord-garbage.tumblr.com/tagged/my-gifsets)


	8. Gotham meets Peep Show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All quotes: Peep Show. In case that wasn't clear from the chapter title.

 

 *

 

 

 *

 

 

 *

 

 

*

 

 

 *

 

 

 *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [On Tumblr.](https://lord-garbage.tumblr.com/tagged/incorrect-quotes)


	9. Matchmaker Bruce Wayne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce has an idea how to solve Gotham's problems once and for all: Send Jim and Oswald on a date!

    

    

    

 

*

 

    

    

    

    

 

*

 

    

    

 

*

 

    

    

    

 

*

 

    

    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [On Tumblr.](https://lord-garbage.tumblr.com/tagged/my-gifsets)


	10. More Incorrect Quotes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1-2: Boston Legal  
> 3: Devious Maids  
> 4: The Good Fight  
> 5: Green Wing  
> 6-8 The Nanny  
> 9: Peep Show  
> 10-11: Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt
> 
> Edit: Fixed the sizing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [On Tumblr.](https://lord-garbage.tumblr.com/tagged/incorrect-quotes)


	11. More Silliness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. [Valentine's Day Singing Telegrams with Brittany Snow](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xTMvEZVVLnE#t=0m59s%22)  
> 2\. [F*@#ing Matt Damon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eSfoF6MhgLA#t=2m54s)

    

    

    

 

    

    

    

 

    

    

   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Gobblepot](https://lord-garbage.tumblr.com/tagged/gobblepot) and [Nygmobblepot](https://lord-garbage.tumblr.com/tagged/nygmobblepot) on Tumblr.


	12. The Gordlock Chapter I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally got their own chapter! It's time.
> 
> 1 Archer  
> 2-3 Boston Legal  
> 4 BoJack Horseman  
> 5 Parks and Recreation  
> 6 Better Off Ted  
> 7 That ‘70s Show  
> 8 Brooklyn Nine-Nine

    

    

 

 

    

    

 

 

    

    

    

 

 

    

    

    

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [On Tumblr.](https://lord-garbage.tumblr.com/tagged/incorrect-gotham-quotes) [Here](https://lord-garbage.tumblr.com/tagged/gordlock) is my Gordlock tag for the shippy Jim/Harvey stuff.


	13. The Gobblepot Chapter I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4 Devious Maids  
> 5 Will & Grace  
> 6 Coupling  
> 7 Tumblr  
> 8-9 Pirates of the Caribbean  
> 10 Scrubs

    

    

 

 

    

    

    

 

 

    

    

 

 

    

    

 

 

    

    

    

 

 

    

    

    

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Gifsets](https://lord-garbage.tumblr.com/tagged/my-gifsets) and [image sets](https://lord-garbage.tumblr.com/tagged/incorrect-gotham-quotes) on Tumblr. [Here](https://lord-garbage.tumblr.com/tagged/gobblepot) is my Gobblepot tag.


	14. Various I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Boston Legal  
> 2 The Nanny  
> 3 The Good Wife  
> 5-6 Parks and Recreation  
> 7 Red vs. Blue

    

    

    

    

    

 

 

    

    

    

    

 

 

    

    

    

    

    

 

 

    

    

    

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [On Tumblr.](https://lord-garbage.tumblr.com/tagged/incorrect-quotes) (Note: Not all of these have been posted.)


	15. The Gordlock Chapter II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently taking a big break, so I figured better update this before I forget about it completely. Cheers!
> 
> 1\. Boston Legal  
> 2\. Tumblr  
> 3\. Dawson's Creek  
> 4\. Tumblr  
> 6\. Stranger Things  
> 7\. Scrubs  
> 8\. The Good Fight

    

    

    

    

    

[(x)](https://lord-garbage.tumblr.com/post/169008393032/incorrect-gotham-quotes-one-true-love-2x01)

 

[(x)](https://lord-garbage.tumblr.com/post/169895077840)

 

    

    

    

[(x)](https://lord-garbage.tumblr.com/post/170160195666/incorrect-gotham-quotes-sidekick-4x11-queen)

 

[(x)](https://lord-garbage.tumblr.com/post/170767930790)

 

    

    

    

    

    

[(x)](https://lord-garbage.tumblr.com/post/170843472170/incorrect-gotham-quotes-valentines-stakeout)

 

[(x)](https://lord-garbage.tumblr.com/post/171354143440)

 

[(x)](https://lord-garbage.tumblr.com/post/171839390995)

 

[(x)](https://lord-garbage.tumblr.com/post/172351031365)


	16. The Gobblepot Chapter II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of these were originally posted on Tumblr for [Gobblepot Winter 2017](http://gobblepotgazette.tumblr.com/post/168362831096/gobblepot-winter-2017) and [Gobblepot Week 2018](http://gobblepotgazette.tumblr.com/post/169855717859/gobblepot-week-2018). 
> 
> 1\. Brooklyn Nine-Nine  
> 2\. It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia  
> 3\. Scandal  
> 4\. Scandal (.gif #6)  
> 5\. Dawson's Creek  
> 6\. Brooklyn Nine-Nine  
> 7\. Flight of the Conchords  
> 8\. Twitter  
> 9\. Tumblr

    

    

    

    

    

[(x)](https://lord-garbage.tumblr.com/post/168853374990/incorrect-gotham-quotes-secret-santa-secrets)

 

    

    

[(x)](https://lord-garbage.tumblr.com/post/169083462800/incorrect-gotham-quotes-lets-play-4x11-queen)

 

     

    

    

[(x)](https://lord-garbage.tumblr.com/post/169588904851/erections-4x01-pax-penguina)

 

 

    

    

    

[(x)](https://lord-garbage.tumblr.com/post/170314491435/love-after-lockup-au-after-4x11-oswald)

 

[(x)](https://lord-garbage.tumblr.com/post/170390100445)

 

[(x)](https://lord-garbage.tumblr.com/post/170620993990/insp) | [Unneeded Sequel](https://lord-garbage.tumblr.com/post/170692693724/the-unneeded-sequel-first-part)

 

    

    

    

    

    

[(x)](https://lord-garbage.tumblr.com/post/170879736428/incorrect-gotham-quotes-if-youre-into-it-x)

 

[(x)](https://lord-garbage.tumblr.com/post/171458089598)

 

    

   

    

    

    

[(x)](https://lord-garbage.tumblr.com/post/171564721210/incorrect-gotham-quotes-mr-big-1x06-spirit-of)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't help but think that the last gifset portrays a gigantic, uncomfortable love triangle. This was Oswald's way to officially stake his claim. Sorry, Harv.


	17. Gobblepot Party!AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Oswald kiss at the GCPD Christmas party. Things escalate quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first gifset was originally posted on Tumblr for [Gobblepot Winter 2017](http://gobblepotgazette.tumblr.com/post/168362831096/gobblepot-winter-2017). 
> 
> This gifset series also has a fanfic prequel. If I ever manage to rewrite that, I will post it.

    

    

    

    

    

[(x)](https://lord-garbage.tumblr.com/post/168510742690/christmas-party-aftermath-1x21-the-anvil-or-the)

 

    

    

    

    

    

    

    

    

    

    

[(x)](https://lord-garbage.tumblr.com/post/169194827375/hi-mom-happy-new-year-part-1-of-2-more-of) [(x)](https://lord-garbage.tumblr.com/post/169194832595/hi-mom-happy-new-year-part-2-of-2-more-of)

 

    

    

    

    

    

    

    

    

    

    

    

    

    

    

    

[(x)](https://lord-garbage.tumblr.com/post/171388134882/incorrect-gotham-quotes-new-years-eve-party) [(x)](https://lord-garbage.tumblr.com/post/171389882560/incorrect-gotham-quotes-new-years-eve-party) [(x)](https://lord-garbage.tumblr.com/post/171391628002/incorrect-gotham-quotes-new-years-eve-party)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fanfic sequel, as well as the planned gif sequels to this, would have revealed that Oswald's POV here is unreliable.


	18. Various II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of these were posted in relation to Christmas and New Year's.
> 
> 3\. Twitter  
> 4\. Twitter  
> 5\. Desperate Housewives  
> 6\. How To Get Away With Murder  
> 7\. The Nanny  
> 9\. Brooklyn Nine-Nine  
> 10\. Golden Girls  
> 11\. Tumblr  
> 12\. Golden Girls  
> 13\. Weeds  
> 14\. Tumblr

    

    

    

[(x)](https://lord-garbage.tumblr.com/post/168934756734/incorrect-gotham-quotes-all-i-want-for-christmas)

 

    

    

     

[(x)](https://lord-garbage.tumblr.com/post/169159293481/incorrect-gotham-quotes-happy-new-year-2x01)

 

[(x)](https://lord-garbage.tumblr.com/post/169107778952)

 

[(x)](https://lord-garbage.tumblr.com/post/170806608342/first-part)

 

    

    

[(x)](https://lord-garbage.tumblr.com/post/169315535535/incorrect-gotham-conversations-timing-4x04-the)

 

    

    

    

[(x)](https://lord-garbage.tumblr.com/post/169478649130/incorrect-gotham-quotes-why-is-your-penis-on-a)

 

[(x)](https://lord-garbage.tumblr.com/post/169820780614)

 

[(x)](https://lord-garbage.tumblr.com/post/169931524001)

 

[(x)](https://lord-garbage.tumblr.com/post/170085710680)

 

[(x)](https://lord-garbage.tumblr.com/post/170242667789)

 

    

    

    

[(x)](https://lord-garbage.tumblr.com/post/169743526103/incorrect-gotham-quotes-a-quick-misunderstanding)

 

 

 

[(x)](https://lord-garbage.tumblr.com/post/170465661565)

 

[(x)](https://lord-garbage.tumblr.com/post/171062460931)

 

[(x)](https://lord-garbage.tumblr.com/post/171136783060)


	19. The Gobblepot Chapter III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With all the recent speculation about Article 13 and its potential consequences for European fans and content creators, I have decided to upload all my recent stuff here in order to make it available in one neat download.
> 
> 1 Brooklyn Nine-Nine  
> 2 Vine  
> 3-4 Tumblr  
> 5 Crazy Ex-Girlfriend

[(x)](https://lord-garbage.tumblr.com/post/173036853680)

 

[(x)](https://lord-garbage.tumblr.com/post/173391745191/gobblepot-ao3-tags)

 

[(x)](https://lord-garbage.tumblr.com/post/173583281060/insp)

 

[(x)](https://lord-garbage.tumblr.com/post/174539102860)

 

[(x)](https://lord-garbage.tumblr.com/post/174730158710)

 

[(x)](https://lord-garbage.tumblr.com/post/175411840735)


	20. The Nygmobblepot Chapter I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Scrubs  
> 2 Tumblr  
> 3 Crazy Ex-Girlfriend  
> 4 Kelis (song lyrics)  
> 5 Tumblr  
> 6 House (vaguely inspired by the S4 finale)  
> 7 Tumblr

[(x)](https://lord-garbage.tumblr.com/post/172696769122/incorrect-gotham-quotes-extremely-pale)

 

 

[(x)](https://lord-garbage.tumblr.com/post/173165952381)

 

[(x)](https://lord-garbage.tumblr.com/post/173233344188)

 

[(x)](https://lord-garbage.tumblr.com/post/173489088227/la-la-la-la-la-warm-it-up-the-boys-are)

 

[(x)](https://lord-garbage.tumblr.com/post/174216987250)

 

    

    

    

    

[(x)](https://lord-garbage.tumblr.com/post/174343973605/concept-the-riddle-factory-scene-with-lee-only)

 

[(x)](https://lord-garbage.tumblr.com/post/175147155125)


	21. Various III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Tank Girl  
> 4-5 Miss Congeniality  
> 6 Brooklyn Nine-Nine  
> 7-9 Tumblr

[(x)](https://lord-garbage.tumblr.com/post/172800673245)

 

    

    

    

    

    

[(x)](https://lord-garbage.tumblr.com/post/172933172447/incorrect-gotham-quotes-what-is-the-gayest-thing)

 

    

    

    

    

[(x)](https://lord-garbage.tumblr.com/post/173102383505/ed-nygma-damn-gey-a-silly-variation-of-this)

 

[(x)](https://lord-garbage.tumblr.com/post/173299159645/insp)

 

 

[(x)](https://lord-garbage.tumblr.com/post/173303713645/deathbyotpin123-reblogged-your-post-and-addedis)

 

[(x)](https://lord-garbage.tumblr.com/post/173425885530)

 

[(x)](https://lord-garbage.tumblr.com/post/173900782184)

 

[(x)](https://lord-garbage.tumblr.com/post/174056715415)

 

 

[(x)](https://lord-garbage.tumblr.com/post/174636928630)

 

[(x)](https://lord-garbage.tumblr.com/post/175049549321)


	22. The Gobblepot Chapter IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Psych  
> 2 Parks and Recreation  
> 3 Clueless  
> 4 Tumblr

[(x)](https://lord-garbage.tumblr.com/post/175717445473)

 

 

    

    

    

    

[(x)](https://lord-garbage.tumblr.com/post/176028895620/incorrect-gotham-quotes-gay-thoughts-4x09-let)

 

 

[(x)](https://lord-garbage.tumblr.com/post/176380194246)

 

 

[(x)](https://lord-garbage.tumblr.com/post/177842496361)


	23. The Nygmobblepot Chapter II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Parks and Recreation  
> 2 The Lego Batman Movie  
> 3 dialog by [LemonKith](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonKith) (inspired by [Edward the Dog](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bmls6ZlHQMH/?taken-by=camaro_the_bulldog))

 

[(x)](https://lord-garbage.tumblr.com/post/175548597016)

 

 

[(x)](https://lord-garbage.tumblr.com/post/176561578998)

 

 

    

    

    

    

    

[(x)](https://lord-garbage.tumblr.com/post/177244370805/incorrect-gotham-quotes-toy-story-inspired-by)


	24. Various IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Crazy Ex-Girlfriend  
> 2 Tumblr  
> 3 Grace and Frankie

[(x)](https://lord-garbage.tumblr.com/post/175888904310)

 

 

[(x)](https://lord-garbage.tumblr.com/post/176166087360)

 

 

[(x)](https://lord-garbage.tumblr.com/post/176813987110)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking a bit of a break from Tumblr right now. That said, I have a new _Incorrect Gotham Quotes_ project in the works that will be posted separately from this collection as soon as it's ready. Nothing Halloween-related, though! ;)


End file.
